Chroniques : Les yeux de la fatalité en moi
by Volazurys
Summary: L'avenir heureux que Squall et Linoa envisageaient ensemble est à portée de leurs mains... Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.
1. Partie 1

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Voici un two-shot sur Linoa après les événements de FFVIII. Tout d'abord, sachez que vous pouvez le lire sans avoir eu connaissance de mon projet sur les héroïnes de Square Enix, dont je parle dans mon profil. Par contre, c'est clairement une préquelle... donc fait partie du projet. Je préviens d'avance que ce ne sera pas un two-shot joyeux... Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Les yeux de la fatalité en moi

* * *

_(...)_

_Partie 1 :_

_Valse de confluences_

_(...)_

Un baiser au goût du sel des étoiles. Ce fut la première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Linoa lorsqu'elle ouvrit des yeux confus le lendemain de la fête donnée en l'honneur de la victoire contre Ultimécia à la BGU. Un baiser à la saveur d'un ciel blanchi par le jour malgré l'heure avancée. Avec celui qu'il lui avait offert en la sortant de cette affreuse Chambre Froide au Mausolée d'Esthar. S'il n'était pas intervenu à temps, elle serait cryogénisée de la même manière qu'Adel.

La jeune sorcière ressentit un frisson désagréable remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses différentes confrontations avec Ultimécia, que ce soit dans le corps d'Edéa ou celui d'Adel, la hantaient parfois jusque dans ses rêves. Il était à noter que les prénoms des deux femmes – enfin, pour Adel, cela se discutait suite à son statut confirmé d'hermaphrodite – étaient légèrement semblables et formaient presque des anagrammes. À une lettre près, bien sûr... Était-ce le hasard ?

Son regard brun glissa sur la nuque dégagée de Squall, qui dormait à côté d'elle. Cette nuit, ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que de parler, se découvrir un peu, mais pas trop. Ils désiraient prendre leur temps, ne pas précipiter les choses, même si l'envie ne manquait pas. L'un comme l'autre n'était plus vierge, mais qu'importe ? Cela ne les freinerait pas. À ce niveau-là, il n'y avait aucun sentimentalisme, aucun regret.

Aujourd'hui, la BGU retrouverait son train-train quotidien, même si Cid et Edéa allaient certainement contacter les autres universités, même celle des SeeD blancs, pour se remettre au point au niveau des nouvelles mesures à prendre par rapport à leur rôle sur Hyne. La chasse aux Sorcières était bel et bien terminée. Linoa avait assez prouvé qu'elles n'étaient pas mauvaises du moment qu'elles n'étaient pas profondément blessées par une trahison... Une raison qui pousseraient bien tant d'autres personnes à devenir cruelle et sans cœur.

En ce qui concernait les Esthariens, Squall pensait qu'il fallait limiter les interactions avec eux. Cela le peinait quelque part, car cela signifiait s'éloigner de son père, Laguna Loire, alors qu'il venait à peine de faire sa connaissance. Ellone, quant à elle, poursuivrait son chemin aussi en se ralliant de nouveau aux SeeD blancs. Elle avait assez montré que son pouvoir pouvait être fatal entre de mauvaises mains... Il en fallait pour preuve ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque le docteur Geyser avait construit sa machine pour « copier » ce dernier, non sans lui en avoir « volé » une partie.

Squall poussa un long soupir et se retourna pour la regarder avec calme. Pas de sourire, mais un air apaisé, heureux. Pour le sourire, Linoa savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Il n'en était que plus précieux lorsqu'il se manifestait sur cette bouche si tendre, parce qu'il était sincère. Elle laissa ses lèvres s'étirer pour en former un pour eux deux, puis lui dit :

- C'est l'heure de se lever, têtard.

La mine du jeune homme se renfrogna. Il avait horreur lorsqu'elle le surnommait comme ça...

- Linoa... Arrête ça tout de suite.

- Mais non, c'est trop mignon lorsque tu tires cette tête.

En voyant qu'il allait vraiment se mettre à bouder, la jeune femme fut prise d'un fou rire et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Squall soupira et en réponse, l'attira contre lui pour une étreinte. Il avait déclaré forfait depuis longtemps avec elle concernant les taquineries dont elle l'abreuvait avec joie.

- J'ai envie de rester au lit...

- C'est le grand Squall Leonheart, l'élève super sérieux, qui dit ça ?

- Hm..., répondit-il en haussant les épaules, tout en embrassant les lèvres de sa compagne.

Celle-ci eut un rire adorable et roula sur le côté pour sortir du lit.

- Malheureusement, il va bien falloir. Cid a du pain sur la planche, Quistis est en passe de devenir sa suppléante en cas de pépin, alors...

- Je ne sais pas si elle parviendra à tenir ce rôle. C'est que femme de terrain, fit-il en soupirant.

- Irvine lui a dit la même chose. Oh, tu crois qu'ils vont enfin franchir le pas ? fit-elle, en regardant par la fenêtre tandis qu'elle s'étirait.

- Linoa... Je n'en sais rien.

- Oui, mais on dit que...

- Linoa, j'ai horreur des potins, grogna-t-il, tout en cachant sa tête dans l'oreiller pour montrer à quel point effectivement, ça l'exaspérait.

La jeune femme rit en réponse, ce qui fit battre un peu plus son cœur. Non, elle ne l'agaçait pas... Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

X

XXX

X

_Une semaine plus tard_

Songeuse, Linoa observait le ciel du balcon de la BGU en essayant de faire abstraction du fait que Squall, Quistis, Irvine et Edéa se trouvaient sur la GGU, l'université flottante de Galbadia. Le tireur d'élite avait été l'un des élèves de celle-ci, et c'était lui qui avait conseillé à Squall de venir. Le principal Martine – ou Dodonna (1) – était revenu depuis peu grâce aux injonctions de Cid Kramer, et s'était décidé à quitter sa retraite à Horizon. Il était en pleine discussion avec le groupe de la BGU certainement. Le père de Linoa, le Major Caraway, devait aussi être de la partie... ainsi que Seifer. Ce dernier avait repris les fonctions de Caraway, qui devait tout de même être présent car il en savait beaucoup plus long sur la politique intérieure de Galbadia que le jeune SeeD.

Linoa avait eu un peu de mal à renouer avec son père, et elle n'ignorait pas que jamais ils n'auraient une réelle complicité. Ils étaient beaucoup trop différents l'un de l'autre malgré leur combat commun contre Edéa et Galbadia, autrefois. Elle ne lui en voulait plus de la mort de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans dans un accident de voiture, ni d'être ce qu'il était : un militaire droit dans ses bottes, beaucoup trop même. Il avait saisi que chercher à enfermer sa fille pour l'empêcher d'attenter à Edéa seule avait été une des pires erreurs de sa vie.

D'accord, elle était en pleine crise adolescente à ce moment-là; cependant, il avait refusé de voir que la jeune fille était une femme, même si elle faisait partie de rebelles pas très « propres sur eux ». Elle n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il la sous-estimait. Puis il fallait quand même avouer qu'elle se sentait bien lorsqu'elle était parmi les Hiboux de la Forêt. Bon, rencontrer Squall avait causé comme un électrochoc à son cœur, comme si ce dernier se rendait compte qu'il lui manquait... sans même le connaître !

Linoa eut un faible sourire et ferma les yeux. Elle avait toujours cru au fond d'elle à l'âme sœur. Son histoire avec Squall ne l'avait que trop bien prouvé. Puis contrairement à ce que pouvaient affirmer certaines personnes, Squall n'était pas comme le Major Caraway, même si quelque part, c'étaient deux hommes « entiers ».

Des éclats de voix l'interrompirent dans ses songeries; inquiète, elle se retourna pour voir Shu en grande conversation avec Nida. Elle semblait agitée et soucieuse, ce que confirmèrent ces quelques mots :

- Il faut que nous localisions la nouvelle position du Lunatic Pandora.

- Et comment ? Il a disparu d'Hyne depuis la fin de la Compression Temporelle ! Si ça se trouve, il est dans une autre dimension, ou tout simplement détruit.

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde, dit calmement la jeune femme. Sinon, nous connaîtrions des dérèglements avec la lune. Qu'on le veuille ou non, la présence du Pilier de Cristal à l'intérieur de la structure du Lunatic Pandora est indispensable, même si cela implique que nous subissions l'attaque de la Larme Sélénite.

- Adel, enfin Ultimécia, n'a pas attendu pour faire fonctionner le Lunatic Pandora, fit remarquer Nida.

- Pourquoi parler de ça ? intervint Linoa, perplexe, tout en croisant les bras. Pourquoi est-il nécessaire que les monstres de la Lune soient réveillés tous les cent ans par Lunatic Pandora ?

L'air de Shu se fit plus grave.

- Sinon la Lune disparaîtrait. Les monstres morts se multiplieraient, leurs cadavres éroderaient la roche même si du fait qu'il y ait une atmosphère quasiment inexistante, la décomposition des corps est très, très lente... La Larme Sélénite permet d'éviter cette catastrophe sans précédent. Sans Lune, Hyne ne pourrait plus avoir un cycle normal... et finirait par mourir à son tour.

- Les lois de la physique, fit Nida, qui approuvait les paroles de sa collègue.

- Hm, je vois... sauf qu'Ultimécia a utilisé le Lunatic Pandora sur Esthar quand elle possédait Adel, et lorsque la Larme est tombée à Tears Point, c'est sur Esthar que se sont concentrés les monstres...

- Elle s'est réfugiée à l'intérieur lorsque, détenue par Ultimécia, tu l'as libérée de sa Prison de Glace cryogénisée. Elle devait avoir un certain contrôle sur le Pilier de Cristal, je présume. Après tout, c'est elle qui lors de la Seconde Guerre Occulte, a eu l'idée de faire construire la structure autour du Pilier de Cristal pour le rendre mobile, et donc le diriger où elle le voulait pour attirer les monstres de la Larme Sélénite...

Linoa accusa le coup. Effectivement...

- J'avais oublié ce détail...

- En même temps, la priorité de Squall était de te sauver et de tuer Ultimécia, pas de connaître par cœur le fonctionnement du LuPan, fit Nida avec un petit sourire.

- Le... Lupan ?

- Oui, le surnom que je donne au Lunatic Pandora.

- Abréviation, rectifia Linoa d'une voix laconique.

- C'est du pareil au même ! se récria le jeune homme en faisant la moue.

- Cela ressemble à lupin, ou lupus..., fit remarquer Shu.

- En partant là-dessus, on en revient au mythe du loup-garou. Oh, mais oui ! Que les monstres viennent de la Lune ou qu'ils se transforment à la pleine lune, c'est un peu pareil, non ? Je suis trop fort ! rit le jeune homme, sous le regard consterné des deux femmes.

Cette discussion fort intéressante fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Irvine, qui affichait un sourire rassurant à l'instant où il franchit les portes de la baie vitrée menant au balcon. Shu et Nida le fixèrent et attendirent qu'il parle. Cependant, à ce sourire, Linoa sut que tout allait bien. Galbadia avait accepté la proposition de SeeD : que le cursus des étudiants soit double, et que les deux Universités coopèrent pour les former.

Shu se tourna vers Irvine et lui dit :

- Il faut que je voie le proviseur Martine. Je suis sûre qu'il sera partant pour qu'on localise le Lunatic Pandora.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit le moment, lâcha-il avec un rictus. Il est retourné à Horizon pour certaines choses personnelles. La hiérarchie de la GGU accepte qu'il reprenne ses fonctions, mais si nous concentrons nos efforts à chercher ce frigo géant alors qu'il y a plus urgent à faire...

- Je suis assez d'accord..., intervint Linoa d'une voix posée.

Nida fixa sa collègue et eut un sourire gêné.

- Je pars au poste de pilotage, même si je sais que la BGU ne va pas bouger pour l'instant.

- Entendu. Je te rejoins, lui dit-elle.

Une fois seuls, Irvine et Linoa se regardèrent. La jeune femme croisa les bras derrière le dos et et fit tourner son pied sur le sol.

- Alors, dis-moi... Où est-ce que ça en est ?

Irvine la fixa avec un air interloqué.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent... Je sais très bien que ton cœur bat pour une certaine personne. J'aurais pensé que c'était Selphie, vu comme tu lui courais après...

- Elle est intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre... et de toute façon, je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais...

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Irvine, je ne te reproche rien. Par contre, si là tu es vraiment sincère pour Quistis, je suis sûre que tu es allé lui parler.

Très gêné, le don Juan éluda la question. La jeune Sorcière fut amusée et insista :

- En clair, tu n'es toujours pas parvenue à lui manifester tes sentiments...

- Linoa.., soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment est-ce que je le pourrais alors qu'elle ne me considère que comme un coureur de jupons ?

- Pourtant, c'est le cas, le taquina-t-il.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais là... Puis elle ne me supporte pas, je te le rappelle.

- Ce n'est pas dit.

Il s'accouda au balcon tout en fuyant le regard de Linoa. Celle-ci eut un rire. Elle en savait quelque chose, il avait essayé de la draguer, elle aussi... mais Quistis, elle sentait qu'il éprouvait vraiment quelque chose pour elle. Elle frotta son bras, puis tourna les talons.

- Je vais rejoindre Squall. À tout à l'heure, Irvine.

Ce dernier lui répondit à peine, ce qui ne surprit pas la jeune femme qui franchit les portes de la baie vitrée avec un sourire au bord des lèvres.

X

XXX

X

La TGU fut contactée pour une alliance du même style, bien plus étroite qu'auparavant. Cette fois, ce furent Selphie et sa meilleure amie Anet (2) qui négocièrent avec le proviseur de la faculté, ou plutôt une proviseure, du nom de Heather Landmood (3). Celle-ci accepta à la seule condition que le cratère de Trabia, formé par une Larme de sélénite dix-sept ans plus tôt, soit un peu mieux aménagé qu'il ne l'était actuellement. En clair, elle voulait faire appel aux Esthariens. Les Shumi et les Moombas ne possédaient pas autant de connaissances qu'eux pour canaliser la haute magie régnant dans le cratère à cause de la Larme.

Linoa frissonna; lorsque Selphie avait demandé à l'équipe au complet de la rejoindre à la cafétéria de la BGU, elle savait que le sujet des Esthariens serait remis sur le tapis. Pour une raison qui lui échappait un peu, elle sentait que ce peuple, qui avait toujours été plus ou moins en opposition à celui de Galbadia, risquait de nouveau de leur causer des ennuis...

Pourtant, Adel était mort... ou morte – c'était un Sorcier hermaphrodite. Ellone ne craignait plus rien de sa part. Ultimécia avait été éradiquée aussi, du moins la projection d'elle-même à leur époque. Ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'empêcher de naître dans le futur, hélas. La Compression Temporelle avait été désamorcée, cependant. Le cycle en lui-même, vu qu'Ultimécia s'était téléportée treize ans avant leur présent pour léguer ses pouvoirs à Edéa pour pouvoir mourir, non. La persécution envers les Sorcières était terminée. Il ne servait à rien de traquer la dépositaire de son héritage – et celui d'Adel –, c'est-à-dire Linoa à l'heure actuelle.

- Je ne le sens pas, déclara Squall, en posant sa tasse de café sur la table. Les Esthariens préparent quelque chose. Je suis certain que même si la chasse aux Sorcières est achevée, ils n'ont pas abandonné l'idée d'empêcher le destin d'Ultimécia de se concrétiser.

- Former de nouveaux SeeD pour la combattre n'est pas une option qu'ils envisagent, dit Zell.

- Congeler les Sorcières présumées non plus... du moins, plus maintenant, fit calmement Quistis, qui jouait avec sa cuillère.

- Dans ce cas, que pourraient-ils bien tenter ? De toute façon, il est possible qu'Ultimécia ne sombre pas dans les ténèbres si jamais nous changeons le futur de manière à ce qu'elle ne se sente plus obligée d'aller dans le passé pour ne pas être traquée par les prochains SeeDs ! s'exclama Irvine.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela..., soupira Linoa. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Ultimécia a sans doute été corrompue par le pouvoir, et la traque exercée contre elle n'a pas arrangé les choses...

Elle tapota ses doigts sur la table comme si elle cherchait un rythme précis, ce qui agaça un peu Quistis; celle-ci était très nerveuse en ce moment.

- Je suis comme Squall : je ne le sens pas... même si je ne vois pas ce que les Esthariens pourraient tenter contre nous.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de laisser la proviseure Heather les contacter pour les besoins de la TGU, approuva Irvine.

Zell eut une moue dubitative.

- De toute façon, cela n'implique pas forcément que nous ayons des échanges avec eux, si ?

Quistis hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.

- Dans ce cas, seul le temps pourra nous fournir des réponses, fit Squall.

Il but sa dernière gorgée de café en grimaçant – ils étaient restés un peu longtemps, par conséquent ça avait refroidi... – et se leva en raclant un peu la chaise sur le parquet.

- Je vais me coucher. Je suis épuisé par toutes ces négociations. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Quistis ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

- Pourtant, tu as un certain don pour la politique...

- Oh, non..., grogna-t-il.

Linoa éclata de rire, de même que Zell. L'amitié qui les soudait tous les six était belle, puissante – enfin, le lien entre Squall et Linoa était légèrement différent. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Selphie, mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Non, aucune chance avec elle. Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais essayé, mais... en réalité, il la considérait plus comme sa petite sœur... C'était mieux ainsi. Quant à la fille dont il ignorait le nom qui lui avait fait sa déclaration à l'hôtel de Balamb, celle avec une queue de cheval... Non. Il n'éprouvait pas d'attirance particulière envers elle. Il avait fini par lui dire, d'ailleurs.

Linoa le regarda discrètement. Elle le sentait un peu tourmenté... Une petite discussion s'imposait avec lui dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... Elle voulait vraiment le bonheur des gens autour d'elle. Sinon, elle ne serait pas elle-même, si ? À petits pas, elle rejoignit un Squall quelque peu soucieux même s'il n'aimait toujours pas montrer cette facette de son caractère. La jeune femme avait appris à le décrypter avant qu'il n'admette qu'il éprouvait pour elle de forts sentiments.

- Attends-moi, cœur de lion !

C'est avec un profondément surpris que le jeune SeeD se retourna pour la regarder.

- Depuis quand me surnommes-tu comme ça ? Et d'où ça sort ?

- D'un, depuis aujourd'hui. De deux, ce n'est pas important, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Squall croisa les bras sans prêter attention aux étudiants qui passaient dans le couloir à ce moment-là.

- Toi, tu désires connaître le fond de ma pensée...

- Oui, déclara-t-elle sans même le nier.

- Je ne tiens plus trop à avoir affaire aux Esthariens. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre.

- Mais ton père est à la tête de leur gouvernement. Il est président ! Il ne permettra pas...

Squall sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. D'une voix un peu angoissée, il finit par lui avouer :

- Il a laissé les rennes à Aki.

Linoa pâlit.

- Aki... L'instructeur qui était à la BGU ?! Mais comment cela se fait-il ?

- Je l'ignore... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'a pas démissionné tout seul.

- Tu es au courant depuis quand ?

- Depuis hier. Depuis que j'ai reçu un appel de sa part. Nous n'avons pas discuté longtemps, il craignait d'être sur écoute...

L'air de la jeune femme s'était assombri à ces mauvaises nouvelles. Squall posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir plus tôt.

- Donc nous devons nous attendre à tout de la part de ces Esthariens... et ce Aki. Il n'était pas ici avant ?

- Si, c'était l'instructeur de la BGU. Un personnage assez sévère, qui ne m'a jamais vraiment inspiré confiance. Personne ne sait d'où il vient, mais je suppose que vu sa rigueur et son caractère, il a eu un passé militaire à Galbadia.

- Possible...

Linoa se remit à marcher doucement.

- Allons dormir. Nous aurons besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair et reposé.

- C'est moi qui préconise ce genre de choses d'habitude ! fit le jeune homme... avec un très léger sourire amusé.

La jeune Sorcière lui servit un clin d'œil en réponse.

X

XXX

X

_Un mois plus tard..._

Bien que les jours passaient avec une belle tranquillité dont tout le monde profitait, l'atmosphère demeurait pesante pour certains, notamment Squall. Linoa se sentait oppressée alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : manger la vie à belles dents. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Quelque chose coinçait dans les mécanismes du bonheur. Une menace lointaine, au vague goût de désespoir. La dernière fois qu'elle avait éprouvé cela, c'était lorsqu'Ultimécia s'était emparée d'elle. Cependant, la Sorcière du Temps était belle et bien morte, non ?

Assise sur un banc de la petite ville portuaire de Balamb, un peu en hauteur des habitations, Linoa regardait le ciel avec une angoisse au sein du cœur. Quistis était partie quelques heures plus tôt en tant que missionnaire SeeD dans la région de Deep Sea. Avec elle, des militaires de Galbadia, de Balamb et de Dollet, ainsi que Shu... et Irvine. Ce dernier avait refusé de laisser aller la jeune femme toute seule... et était parvenu à lui avouer ses sentiments deux semaines plus tôt.

Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire, car sans cesse, il n'avait pas arrêté de tourner autour de la jeune instructrice en étant parfois pénible... Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle l'avait mis au pied du mur qu'il avait balbutié ses mots comme un adolescent maladroit. Elle l'avait cru car au grand jamais, le jeune homme n'avait dragué une fille de cette manière. Elle avait laissé les élans de son propre cœur la guider. Si au début de leurs retrouvailles en tant qu'adultes, elle avait été agacée par le personnage qu'il était devenu – il était décidément plus mignon quand il était petit à l'orphelinat – , au fil du temps, son aversion s'était transformée en une forme de tendresse malhabile, qui avait abouti à une émotion plus profonde.

Linoa rabattit une de ses mèches derrière une oreille. Elle leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde. Cependant... Cette mission à Deep Sea l'inquiétait. Une étrange activité ésotérique – enfin, paramagique, car seuls les Sorciers et les Sorcières pouvaient maîtriser la vraie magie – avait été détectée. Soucieux, les dirigeants de la GGU et de la BGU avaient sollicité l'aide d'une unité militaire à Dollet, conduite par un solide général de la même trempe que le Major « Fury » (4) Caraway.

Deep Sea... Ce laboratoire secret, répertorié sur aucune carte et qui se déplaçait dans les océans au même titre que le vaisseau des SeeD Blancs, avait été le siège de nombreuses expériences sur la magie, les G-Forces... Deux d'entre elles s'y étaient réfugiées temporairement, d'ailleurs : Bahamut et Orbital. Y étaient-elles retournées lorsque l'équipe de Squall, après la bataille finale et les retrouvailles, avait décidé de se séparer de toutes leurs G-Forces pour préserver leur mémoire ? Leur utilisation l'altérait et en effaçait des pans entiers, ils en avaient toujours été conscients...

La jeune femme se releva et fit quelques pas pour aller vers le bord protégé par une barre de fer. Les choses seraient tellement différentes s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces guerres politiques sur Hyne, si les gens ne craignaient plus autant les Sorcières. Elles n'étaient pas dangereuses en soi. Toutes n'étaient pas comme Adel et Ultimécia, bien qu'ils ou elles fussent guidées par des mobiles bien dissemblables... Si seulement les Esthariens ne possédaient pas tout ce savoir scientifique, en particulier le Docteur Geyser – ou Odine (5), nom de famille ressemblant de manière troublante à celui de la G-Force qui somnolait dans le site de fouilles de Centra auparavant. Peut-être pourrait-elle envisage de vivre en paix sans crainte d'être persécutée pour X ou Y raisons...

Elle n'entendit pas Squall arriver et sursauta lorsque ce dernier l'enlaça. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant son étreinte. Elle baissa la tête.

- J'ai peur.

- Je sais. Je le sens d'ici. Et moi, j'ai peur de te perdre.

Il avait enfoui son visage dans son cou en lâchant ces quelques mots. La jeune Sorcière, malgré son état, eut un gloussement.

- Squall, tu es si romantique, là...

- Linoa... Je suis sérieux..., grommela-t-il.

- Moi aussi. Excuse-moi, j'ai besoin de rire même lorsque le moment est malvenu...

Elle se retourna et enlaça sa nuque avec ses bras. Ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans le regard bleu océan et tourmenté de ceux de son âme sœur. Elle murmura :

- Tu sais que je possède toujours mes pouvoirs...

- Tu n'es pas comme Ultimécia. Tu n'es pas elle non plus. De toute façon, je suis ton chevalier, et je ne te laisserai pas sombrer dans le désespoir.

Linoa cacha son visage dans le torse du jeune homme.

- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, Squall...

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Quistis et les autres, je me trompe ?

- Oui. Je trouve cette mission... étrange. Que peut-il bien se passer dans ce vieux laboratoire mobile ? Qui s'en est emparé ?

Squall secoua la tête pour montrer son ignorance.

- Peut-être les forces armées de Deling City...

- Non, ce ne sont pas les Galbadiens. Winzer. Deling est mort, Seifer et le Major Caraway ont la mainmise sur les militaires...

- Alors ce sont les Esthariens.

- Nous y revenons..., soupira Linoa. Et ton père, as-tu des nouvelles ?

Squall grimaça un peu lorsqu'elle qualifia Laguna ainsi. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que cet homme, qui faisait partie des troupes galbadiennes par le passé, puis était devenu président d'Esthar, était son géniteur. Il répondit :

- Oui. Il est à Winhill. Il pense que ses jours sont en danger. Il trouve la politique d'Aki très agressive. Kiros et Ward sont avec lui. Ils ont juré de ne jamais l'abandonner.

- J'ai l'impression que nous allons replonger dans un nouveau cycle de conflits...

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Décidément, pourquoi suis-je devenu SeeD, et pas un ermite reculé loin de tout ? Je n'aime pas les intrigues politiques..., soupira-t-il.

- Fatigué de te battre ? lui demanda doucement Linoa.

- Pour des choses qui ne changeront jamais, oui... surtout si elles mettent en danger les personnes auxquelles je tiens... Laguna, Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Lellone... et toi, acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Touchée au plus profond d'elle, la jeune femme le regarda avec un sourire. C'est à ce moment-là que des aboiements joyeux se firent entendre. Une boule de poils se faufila entre eux pour quémander des caresses. Linoa rit et s'agenouilla pour la flatter.

- Angel, nous sommes en pleine discussion d'amoureux, tu sais...

La chienne au magnifique pelage noir et blanc la fixa avec un air de dire « Tu ne m'auras pas, maîtresse. Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas bien. » Squall le remarqua et sentit un très léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

- Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une bête aussi psychologue ? se lamenta faussement la jeune femme tout en enfouissant son visage dans le pelage d'Angel, qui aboya de protestation.

- Plains-toi. Je suis sûr que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire, lui fit-il avec un ton posé.

- C'est vrai...

Linoa se releva à regret tout en frottant l'un de ses bras, comme si elle avait froid. Squall l'enlaça et Angel s'éloigna d'eux pour s'asseoir vers le bas et reporter son attention ailleurs.

- Si seulement nous en savions plus sur Hyne...

- Tu parles du créateur de ce monde ? Du Sorcier de la légende ?

- Oui, je parle bien de lui. Je suis sûre qu'il n'était pas humain, donc que moi et d'autres Sorciers et Sorcières possédons un héritage... extraterrestre.

- Nous n'avons aucune preuve de cela... C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. De plus, tu es la seule Sorcière de nos jours.

- Non. Je pense sincèrement qu'Edéa a conservé ce statut, et qu'il doit y avoir des personnes qui ne sont pas « déclarées ». Je suis même certaine qu'il y a des hommes.

- Crois-tu que Lellone est une...

- Non. Elle, c'est encore différent. Ta sœur adoptive est une véritable énigme, lui dit Linoa avec un sourire.

Squall hocha la tête en silence. Il était on ne peut plus d'accord avec cette affirmation. Il embrassa la nuque de sa belle princesse avec dans l'idée de l'emmener rendre visite à Edéa, qui était en plein réaménagement des ruines de l'Orphelinat pour y vivre. Après tout, il y avait un magnifique champ de fleurs là-bas... et ce dernier avait été la clé de voûte de leurs espoirs, de promesses qui seraient toujours tenues, quel que soit le temps.

* * *

(1) Martine s'appelle Dodonna dans les versions japonaise, anglaise et allemande. Dans la version italienne, il est appelé Dodonn. Dans Star Wars, Dodonna est l'un des généraux de la rébellion.

(2) Prénom fictif. Dans le jeu, le prénom de la demoiselle n'est jamais mentionné.

(3) Ibidem. On ne sait pas son nom et prénom dans le jeu. On ignore même son sexe... alors j'ai pris la liberté d'en faire une femme, qui porte un nom et un prénom connotés à la terre, parce que la région de Trabia est spécialisée dans l'agriculture.

(4) D'après Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, ce serait le prénom de Caraway.

(5) Autre nom donné au Dr Geyser dans la version anglaise et japonaise.


	2. Partie 2

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Et voilà la seconde partie sur le devenir de Linoa... Vous allez certainement vous poser des questions concernant celle-ci. J'y répondrai en partie à la fin. Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**_

_**(PS: je rappelle que vous pouvez lire ce two-shot sans connaître mon projet sur les héroïnes de Square Enix, même s'il en fait partie.)**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_Partie 2 :_

_Fithos Lusec, Wecos Vinosec_

Trois semaines... Voilà bien trois semaines que Squall, Linoa et les autres étaient sans nouvelle de Quistis, Irvine et des troupes armées censées les accompagner à Deep Sea. La jeune Sorcière trouvait le temps long et inexplicablement, elle sentait son cœur se serrer comme s'il était pris dans un étau. Elle en avait parlé à Squall une fois, et l'expression de ce dernier s'était assombrie. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir quoi !

Jusqu'au jour où les nouvelles leur parvinrent, fracassantes et brutales. Squall était en plein entraînement dans la serre de combat de la BGU lorsque Shu avait débarqué en haletant pour le sommer de venir rejoindre Cid. Elle était donc revenue de la mission de Deep Sea avec les autres ! Elle tira le SeeD éberlué par le bras avec une certaine violence; à son regard empli de larmes – alors que Shu était connue pour être maîtresse d'elle-même en toute circonstance ! –, et en voyant les bandages à sa tête, sa taille, son épaule et une de ses cuisses, il sut que l'affaire était sérieuse. La mission avait été une catastrophe.

Linoa et Zell se trouvaient déjà dans le bureau du principal lorsqu'il arriva. Nida, à l'aide de son téléphone, cherchait à joindre Selphie, qui était restée à la TGU avec Anet pour aider la présidente. Le jeune homme eut à peine conscience que Linoa lui tombait dans les bras en pleurant, et ce en silence. Shu, elle, marcha en boitillant jusqu'à une chaise où elle s'assit, les yeux dans le vague. Les doigts de Linoa s'accrochèrent à la veste en cuir de Squall, et elle lui souffla d'une voix étranglée :

- Ils sont... morts...

Le SeeD fut sonné par la nouvelle; il eut l'impression qu'un bloc de glace similaire à celui dans lequel avait été enfermé(e) Adel venait de s'écraser sur son âme. Morts... Ils étaient... morts ! Non, impossible...

- Je suis désolé, mais le pire reste à venir... Les Esthariens..., commença à dire Cid.

Squall leva un regard flamboyant de rage, tandis qu'il enlaçait Linoa avec plus de force.

- Ah, parce que ce n'est pas fini ? Qu'ont-ils fait ?

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais... il semblerait qu'ils se soient livrés à des expériences sur elle... et sur des adultes et des enfants...

- Quoi ? s'exclama Zell en serrant les poings.

- Irvine a donné sa vie pour essayer de tous les protéger, mais en vain... J'ai tout vu... Je suis parvenue à m'enfuir je ne sais comment..., souffla Shu d'une voix étranglée.

Elle s'efforça de calmer les sanglots qui menaçaient de déborder d'elle d'un instant à l'autre, et c'est un discours plus ou moins cohérent qu'elle leur servit :

- Nous sommes arrivés là-bas... mais il y avait une embuscade. Moi et quelques autres Galbadiens, ainsi que des Soldats de Dollet, nous sommes cachés pour échapper aux griffes des soldats d'Esthar. Quistis a été emmenée dans une salle dans les profondeurs... Il y avait des civils aussi... Ils devaient être cinq ou six par pièce. Vous savez, Deep Sea est grande et... plusieurs fois, je me suis perdue en essayant de dénicher une sortie. J'ai assisté sans le vouloir à... à des expériences. Les Esthariens tentaient... de créer...

Elle se tut; brutalement, Linoa se détacha de Squall et agrippa les épaules de Shu en s'agenouillant devant elle :

- Quoi ? Que voulaient-ils faire ?

- Ils... Je... C'était...

La jeune SeeD ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots. Elle fut prise par un, puis un second hoquet teinté de surprise lorsque la jeune Sorcière la secoua un peu avec rudesse.

- Qu'ont-ils fait ?

- Ils voulaient... créer... une Sorcière. C'était... ce qu'ils disaient ! Le mal, par le mal...

Zell abattit l'un de ses poings sur le bureau du principal qui ne dit rien. Celui-ci était pétrifié comme les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils entendirent à peine le bruit monotone de la pluie qui se fracassait en cet instant sur Balamb et sur diverses régions d'Hyne. Le ciel était aussi gris que du plomb venant de refroidir. D'une voix sourde, le jeune homme blond lâcha :

- Les salauds... Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait...

- Pourquoi une Sorcière ? demanda Squall.

Linoa berçait Shu, qui se balançait d'avant en arrière alors que son regard vide ne fixait rien de particulier. Elle ne cessait de marmonner :

- Le mal par le mal... Ils disaient qu'en créant une Sorcière, ils empêcheraient la prophétie de se réaliser. Se réaliser... Le mal par le mal...

Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine de Nida, qui venait de raccrocher après avoir annoncé la triste nouvelle à Selphie. Squall serra les dents. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Le danger. La terreur. Tout cela recommençait. Et Linoa... Linoa. Il fallait qu'il la protège.

Il sentit que là, les choses seraient encore moins simples qu'avant.

X

XXX

X

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Devant la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel, à Horizon, Linoa serrait les poings à tel point que ses phalanges blanchissaient. Ses lèvres tremblaient. L'injustice siégeait au fond de son âme hurlant « Pourquoi ? » Oui, pourquoi Quistis, Pourquoi Irvine ? Pourquoi ces enfants ? Pourquoi ces autres innocents, soldats ou civils ? Tout cela pour... elle ?!

Non. Pour la Sorcière en général. Le personnage. Les Esthariens voulaient créer une Sorcière pour l'avoir sous leur contrôle et éviter que la prophétie se réalise. Ils étaient tellement désespérés qu'ils étaient prêts à sacrifier des personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé. Parce qu'ils avaient peur. Ils refusaient d'admettre que les Sorciers et les Sorcières n'étaient pas dangereux en soi. Ils refusaient l'héritage d'Hyne !

Pour l'heure la jeune femme, ainsi que Squall, Edéa, Zell et Selphie, étaient tous descendus à Horizon. Ils avaient demandé au Maire Dobe de protéger Linoa, ce qui avait agacé celle-ci. Cependant, elle n'avait rien dit pour une fois... Shu était encore « choquée » émotionnellement et le docteur Kadowaki s'occupait d'elle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Il était hors de question pour elle de repartir en mission tout de suite. Squall, désormais, s'interrogeait : qu'allaient faire les Esthariens pour parvenir à leurs fins ? Ensuite, chercheraient-ils un moyen de s'en prendre à Linoa, voire à Edéa, afin de tenter de leur voler leurs pouvoirs ? Enfin, le jeune SeeD aurait voulu pouvoir mettre la main sur les recherches faites à Deep Sea... mais c'était impossible.

Le ciel était gris, la pluie tambourinait en permanence sur la ville pacifique; depuis le drame, le temps n'avait jamais été aussi catastrophique. L'espace d'un instant, Linoa se dit qu'il s'accordait parfaitement à leurs esprits. Peut-être que les expériences des Esthariens influençaient la planète ?

_Linoa, voyons. Tu es parfaitement ridicule !_

Elle sursauta comme un diable prêt à jaillir de sa boîte lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et un corps se coller au sien. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant l'étreinte, et Squall lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu es très tendue... mais je peux comprendre pourquoi.

- Dis... Tu crois vraiment que cela va servir à quelque chose de me cacher à Horizon ? Je veux dire, Horizon a beau se proclamer comme étant une ville pacifique, cela n'empêchera pas les Esthariens...

- Je sais. J'y ai réfléchi aussi. Après, la proposition vient d'Edéa elle-même. Peut-être désire-t-elle que toi et elle restiez ici pour que vous puissiez préparer quelque chose à deux ? Elle a été Sorcière, elle aussi...

- Et que pourrait-on préparer ? s'enquit la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui.

- Une protection spécialement conçue par des Sorcières... Ou peut-être qu'elle souhaite contacter d'autres Sorciers et Sorcières, mais sans mêler les SeeD à ça...

Linoa eut un soupir et secoua la tête.

- Ce serait de la folie. Malgré tout, si elle veut faire ça, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Je la suivrai.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de Squall.

- Toujours aussi téméraire, à ce que je vois.

- Eh oui ! De ce côté, je n'ai pas changé. Puis je veux vraiment que tout ça s'arrête... Qu'il n'y ait pas une nouvelle guerre qui se déclenche...

La jeune Sorcière se serra davantage contre lui et s'agrippa aux pans de son manteau en tremblant. Squall pouvait ainsi sentir à quel point elle avait peur, elle était encore traumatisée par sa possession par Ultimécia, puis ce qui avait failli se passer avec Adel... et le mausolée d'Esthar. Elle se rappelait encore la caresse glacée de l'air qui se gelait de plus en plus au sein du « cercueil » de cryogénisation dans lequel elle avait été enfermée. Si Squall n'était pas intervenu...

- Allez... Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, ma belle..., murmura Squall à son oreille.

- Je sais... je ne crois pas que je sois assez courageuse pour me rendre à nouveau s'il fallait le faire. Je...

La gorge de Linoa se serra. Elle détourna le regard.

- Je crois que j'ai de plus en plus peur... Pourtant, je suis immortelle. Je ne devrais pas...

L'expression de Squall s'assombrit. Ils avaient eu cette discussion maintes et maintes fois, mais il n'ignorait pas que lui allait mourir bien avant elle malgré un âge avancé. Linoa lui avait juré de ne pas sombrer dans la folie comme Ultimécia, dont l'identité leur était toujours mystérieuse au final. Cependant, le jeune homme avait argué qu'elle pouvait devenir pire que la Sorcière du Temps. Peut-être devaient-ils trouver une solution afin que Linoa perde son immortalité...

Toutes ces questions avaient été mises en sommeil lorsqu'Irvine et Quistis étaient partis à Deep Sea. Et là, ils auraient encore moins le temps d'entreprendre cette quête qui leur tenait à cœur à tous les deux... et si une nouvelle guerre se profilait, alors Linoa devrait conserver ses pouvoirs et son immortalité... Le jeune SeeD ne dit mot et se contenta de caresser le dos de sa compagne.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, sur la BGU à bord de laquelle Linoa était montée après que celle-ci fut arrimée au port, c'était le calme plat. La jeune femme redescendrait un peu plus tard, mais pour l'heure, elle avait besoin d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Le tonnerre éclata. Virulente, la musique qu'il propagea ne fit même pas sursauter Linoa, ni Selphie, ni Anet. Elles s'étaient bien trop habituées à sa présence. En un mois, le climat sur Hyne s'était considérablement dégradé pour des raisons qui échappaient à tous. Y compris aux Esthariens. Ces derniers avaient cessé leurs tentatives de créer une Sorcière non seulement en voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, mais aussi parce que le Mausolée, ainsi que la station terrestre du Lunar Gates, avaient été détruits dans des tremblements de terre violents qui avaient secoué la région. Quant à Esthar elle-même, seule sa technologie de pointe avait su la préserver.

_Cela ne durera pas._

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre rompit le silence pesant et fit tout de même réagir Anet. Elle regarda la fenêtre et laissa échapper avec une voix perplexe :

- C'est bizarre. Ces grondements et cette atmosphère me rappellent quelque chose...

La jeune Sorcière fronça les sourcils. Selphie mordilla son stylo et fit pour tout commentaire :  
- Hmmm...

- Que veux-tu dire ?

La jeune fille brune haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je me souviens juste qu'après la destruction de notre Fac, je dirais un ou deux mois après, il y a eu des orages assez violents comme ceux-là.

- Oh... Je n'ai pas trop fait attention à la météo à ce moment-là..., avoua la jeune Sorcière, gênée.

Selphie bondit sur ses pieds et s'exclama :

- Moi si ! Anet a raison. J'avais parfois du mal à piloter l'Hydre dans certaines régions à cause de certaines perturbations orageuses, électromagnétiques...

Un frisson glacial dévala l'échine de Linoa. Selphie la fixa avec inquiétude tandis qu'Anet se replongeait dans le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent d'elle et se rendirent dans la pièce voisine pour mieux discuter. À mi-voix, Selphie lâcha :

- Ça correspond aux problèmes avec Adel on dirait...

- J'en ai bien l'impression. Le Lunatic Pandora se dirigeait vers Esthar, non ?

- Oui. Cela voudrait-il dire que...

Le visage de Linoa s'assombrit.

- Les scientifiques de Balamb, Trabia ou Galbadia l'auraient vu...

- Sauf si personne ne pense à faire de telles recherches et que le Lunatic Pandora navigue vers un endroit plus discret.

- Dans ce cas, il faut le trouver, fit-elle, déterminée.

Selphie la fixa avec inquiétude.

- Que veux-tu y faire ?

- Avec Squall, nous parviendrons à arrêter le phénomène. Nous avons accompli tant de miracles déjà !

La jeune femme aux yeux verts dansa sur un pied.

- Oui, peut-être... mais pas sans moi alors ! Ni Zell !

Linoa eut un faible sourire.

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça.

La lumière s'éteignit à la fin de sa phrase; un coup de tonnerre menaçant conclut cette panne de courant quelques secondes après, comme pour leur transmettre un message. Les trois femmes présentes sur les lieux frémirent, même si ce ne fut pas à l'unisson.

X

XXX

X

_Une semaine plus tard_

Lorsqu'elle vit Heather Landmood marcher vers Edéa, Linoa les rejoignit sans dire un mot. Elle se demandait ce que désirait la dirigeante de la TGU. Jusqu'à présent, seule Selphie avait vraiment échangé avec elle... Grande, blonde aux cheveux coupés en carré, Heather en imposait par le calme qu'elle affichait en toutes circonstances. Ses yeux bruns fixèrent Linoa avec neutralité. Vêtue d'un tailleur noir qui soulignait sa silhouette fine malgré ses quarante ans passés, elle n'était pas gênée par le vent froid qui venait de se lever sur la place centrale d'Horizon.

- Bonjour, Proviseure, la salua la jeune Sorcière avec politesse.

- Bonjour, Linoa. Edéa et moi étions en train de parler des Shumi.

Linoa leva un sourcil perplexe.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un peuple que nous sous-estimons à maintes échelles, et je me disais qu'il pourrait peut-être vous aider à parlementer avec les Esthariens, ou en tout cas à arrêter cette folie et cette peur tournant autour des Sorcières.

- Vous êtes bien optimiste..., soupira Edéa. Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? Combien de guerres Hyne a-t-elle déjà essuyées, rappelez-le-moi ?

- Beaucoup trop, je ne le sais que trop...

Heather leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit un grondement lointain. Quelques secondes plus tôt, un éclair avait illuminé ce ciel désespérément gris.

- Depuis le drame, la météo n'a cessé d'être mauvaise...

- Vous aussi, vous l'avez remarqué ? demanda Linoa.

- Hm.

- Linoa, où en êtes-vous dans les recherches sur le Lunatic Pandora ?

- Nulle part. Nous n'avons pas pu le localiser. Pourtant, nous sommes quasiment certains que c'est lui la véritable cause de ce climat instable !

Heather arqua un sourcil. Linoa crut bon d'expliquer :

- Lors de sa première apparition et lorsqu'il s'est immobilisé au-dessus d'Esthar, les mêmes phénomènes météorologiques se sont produits. C'est une hypothèse d'Anet et Selphie.

- Oh. Je vois...

Edéa croisa les bras tout en secouant la tête. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient sur ses épaules. Elle ne portait que sa simple robe de Gouvernante aujourd'hui. Linoa fixa Heather et l'interrogea :

- Pour en revenir aux Shumi... croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils pourraient nous aider ?

- Il faut essayer. Leur technologie est stupéfiante... et nous en savons si peu sur eux ! Encore moins sur leur forme évoluée, les Moombas...

- Ces derniers peuvent reconnaître le sang de n'importe qui rien qu'en le goûtant ou en utilisant leur odorat, leur apprit Edéa.

- Mouais, je ne vois pas comment cette capacité pourrait nous aider..., fit la jeune Sorcière, dubitative.

- Ils en ont d'autres, méconnues.

- Sauf qu'ils ne nous livreront pas comme ça leurs secrets. Nous les considérons plus ou moins comme des esclaves ou des animaux de compagnie depuis de nombreux siècles ! Les Shumi sont assez distants aussi, et ne désirent pas du tout s'impliquer dans les conflits, rappela la Gouvernante.

- NORG a été l'exception. D'ailleurs, ses motivations nous sont toujours restées obscures..., fit Linoa.

- Pas tant que ça, intervint Zell, qui marcha vers eux et s'assit sur le bord de la plateforme avec lourdeur.

D'un regard, Heather l'incita à poursuivre sa réflexion. Le jeune homme se massa la nuque et s'expliqua :

- Contrairement à ses semblables, il avait de l'ambition. Il voulait que sa race affirme sa puissance et arrête de se cacher. C'est un être égoïste, lâche, cupide, qui n'a agi que pour ses intérêts. Pour l'instant, il est encore au sein de son cocon, sans doute à ruminer sa défaite contre nous. Il a été énormément blessé dans son orgueil...

- Cela suffit-il à expliquer tous ces problèmes ? La guerre entre Galbadia et Balamb ? demanda Linoa avec une voix tendue.

- NORG était quelqu'un de très influent, et je pense qu'il croyait dur comme fer à ses convictions, commenta Heather, songeuse. Cid Kramer a peut-être mal joué en acceptant qu'il finance son université, mais au final, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. C'est un mal pour un bien.

Zell pencha la tête en arrière et eut une réflexion qui fit tiquer Edéa :

- Si dès le départ, les SeeD n'existaient pas, alors peut-être qu'Ultimécia ne se serait pas acharnée sur nous. Les Esthariens seraient toujours cachés dans leur petit carcan futuriste...

- Tu oublies les Guerres Ocultes avec Adel, et aussi la folie pure et dure d'Ultimécia ! s'insurgea Linoa. Son désespoir, le vide béant qui siégeait en elle...

Elle serra les poings, tourna le dos à ses interlocuteurs. D'une voix sourde, elle lâcha :

- Je l'ai senti, vous savez.

- Moi aussi, Linoa..., lui répondit Edéa avec une voix douce. Moi aussi... Seifer de même, dans une moindre mesure...

La Proviseure de la TGU rabattit une de ses mèches dorées derrière son oreille, fit quelques pas pour se mettre à côté de Zell. Songeuse, elle dit alors :

- Ultimécia était-il son vrai nom ?

Edéa fut prise d'un petit sursaut, et une lueur de curiosité brilla dans le regard de Linoa. Tiens, c'était une question qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais posée...

- On a déjà pas mal de pain sur la planche, cette information pourrait-elle nous secourir ? grogna Zell.

- Contre les Esthariens, pour essayer de les arrêter dans leurs agissements ? Pourquoi pas. Cependant, il faudrait demander l'aide d'Ellone.

- Pour voyager dans le futur ? Mais Ellone ne sait qu'envoyer les esprits dans le passé ! Vous n'imaginez pas les problèmes que..., commença à dire Edéa.

- Si elle vous entendait parler, elle serait fâchée. Elle en a assez d'être prise pour une personne fragile qu'il faut à tout prix protéger, fit d'une voix forte Squall.

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers lui. Le jeune SeeD marcha d'un pas déterminé vers eux. Ferme, il fit :

- Je suis prêt à courir le risque, et je suis sûr que Lellone aussi.

- Squall..., murmura Edéa.

Linoa hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Je te suis, même si je ne sais pas où ça mènera.

- Si nous connaissons un peu mieux Ultimécia, comme son prénom, ses origines, ce qu'elle a fait, et que nous livrons ces informations aux Esthariens, alors ils cesseront leurs massacres et expériences. Il faut réveiller la part d'humanité en eux qui est écrasée par leur terreur de la Sorcière.

- Quant à moi, je vais tout de même essayer de parler au peuple Shumi, fit Heather.

Zell poussa un gros soupir. Il était mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose ne tournait plus rond. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Ce sentiment, il n'était pas le seul à l'éprouver.

X

XXX

X

_Trois semaines plus tard_

Linoa marchait en direction du village des Shumi aux côtés d'Edéa. Elles devaient parlementer avec Ancêtre, l'un des plus âgés de la tribu. Peut-être croiseraient-elles Sculpteur et Artisan, et peut-être que ces derniers leur demanderaient de leur procurer des pierres rares en échange d'une récompense... Hélas, elles n'avaient pas vraiment le temps pour cela.

Ellone avait accepté de les aider pour « voyager » dans le futur. Cependant, il lui avait fallu trois semaines complètes avant de trouver comment s'y prendre. Se plonger littéralement dans le passé ou y « envoyer » des personnes, ce n'était pas un problème. Le faire pour aller dans le futur, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué... et les probabilités étaient encore plus importantes. Ellone ne devait pas seulement se projeter dans le futur le plus viable, mais devait aussi pouvoir s'y fixer... et étudier les autres futurs possibles. Il y en avait des milliers.

Une fois, le Docteur Geyser avait émis l'hypothèse que pour être sûr de se retrouver dans un passé probable, il fallait mesurer le temps de manière très précise. S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un léger décalage, alors Ellone ne devait pas compter sur ce passé-là. Pour le futur, ce principe s'appliquait aussi... Ellone l'avait affirmé bien qu'elle fût loin d'être une physicienne accomplie.

Pour l'instant, la jeune femme n'était pas arrivée à aller plus en avant que dix ans après la victoire de Squall et les autres sur Ultimécia. Celle-ci était née beaucoup plus tard. Par contre, elle était parvenue à confirmer qu'Hyne ne serait pas ravagée par un climat dévastateur. Elle avait vu autre chose qui assombrissait son regard rêveur, mais ne voulait pas en parler. Si elle le faisait, alors ils risquaient de modifier le futur de manière tragique. Squall avait eu beau insister, la jeune femme s'était tue.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa au niveau de l'étrange village de ces êtres aussi vieux, voire plus, que les humains créés par Hyne (1). Linoa sortit la première tout en frissonnant de froid. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle eut la surprise de voir que de la neige tombait alors que malgré la hauteur à laquelle il se nichait, ce lieu en était dépourvu. Une technologie usitée par les Shumi alliant les pouvoirs de la nature aux reliquats de techniques esthariennes, combinée à la présence des sources thermales au sein de la montagne, permettait ce miracle. Mais là...

Edéa étouffa un gémissement d'horreur et mit la main devant la bouche. Le cœur de Linoa, quant à lui, se figea dans sa poitrine et sembla dégringoler au fond de son estomac. Là, juste devant eux, tel un obélisque prêt à s'abattre sur eux... le Lunatic Pandora. Il flottait au-dessus du village avec une fausse impression de tranquillité. Tremblante, La jeune Sorcière sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche interne et composa le numéro de Squall. D'une voix blanche, elle lui murmura alors qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de décrocher :

- Il est là... Vite. Il faut que tu viennes.

Elle coupa la communication en voyant deux Moombas se précipiter vers eux en courant. Sans cérémonie, ils lui agrippèrent les bras – sans la blesser de leurs griffes, néanmoins – et l'attirèrent vers la maison de l'Ancêtre sous les yeux d'Edéa qui était retenue par un Shumi. Il l'empêchait de passer. Son visage arborait un air désolé.

Lorsqu'elle avisa l'expression du vieux Shumi, Linoa prit peur. Ce dernier semblait avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules. D'une voix sourde, lui lui souffla alors qu'elle et les Moombas qui la tenaient avec douceur, mais fermeté venaient à peine de pénétrer dans sa demeure :

- L'heure est grave, Sorcière... La boucle n'est pas bouclée. Ce sont nos Divins Moombas qui me l'ont dit.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec angoisse.

- Le Réceptacle de la Lune demande à être apaisé. Il désire le sang d'une seule Sorcière... le vôtre.

Linoa pâlit.

- Ma... mort ?

- Non. Juste vous toute entière. Nos rêves nous le disent.

Un grand brouhaha se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Des éclats de voix agitèrent le cœur de la jeune Sorcière. Squall franchit le seuil à son tour malgré un Moomba qui cherchait à le tirer en arrière pour l'en empêcher. Linoa se tourna vers lui et lui lâcha d'une voix blanche :

- Je ne veux pas me rendre au Lunatic Pandora.

Le jeune SeeD sembla tomber des nues en apprenant la nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Linoa...

- C'est la vérité, insista Ancêtre d'une voix tremblante.

Il ferma les yeux et cacha son visage derrière ses grandes mains recouvertes par les longs pans de son vêtement.

- Nous avons essayé de ne rien dire pour que vous puissiez vivre en paix... Oh oui, nous avons essayé. Mais les conditions de vie sur Hyne se dégradent, le sommeil de nos divins Moombas est envahi de menaces de mort...

- Non ! Je refuse que Linoa se rende dans cette chose ! Je ne veux pas la perdre ! s'exclama Squall d'une voix sourde.

Celle-ci lâcha un sanglot et plaça son visage entre ses mains. Elle tomba à genoux et murmura d'un ton chevrotant :

- Non... Non. Je ne pourrai pas y aller de mon plein gré cette fois. Je n'ai pas... le courage !

Ses larmes dévalèrent sur son visage sans un bruit. Elle perçut à peine l'étreinte désespérée de son compagnon, les regards tristes des Moombas et celui d'Ancêtre. Ils n'avaient pas le pouvoir de forcer la jeune Sorcière à se rendre dans le Lunatic Pandora.

Le pilier de cristal en son sein, par contre, avait soif de sang... et ce n'était pas celui des monstres qu'il attirait d'ordinaire de la Lune.

X

XXX

X

Linoa était repartie du village avec Squall et Edéa dans l'intention de fuir ce lieu « maudit ». Non, elle ne se sacrifierait pas cette fois. Elle n'en avait pas la force, tout simplement ! Son visage ravagé et les tremblements de son corps, ainsi que ceux de son âme, le montraient bien assez. Avec inquiétude, Edéa la fixa et posa une main apaisante sur son bras :

- Tu as fait le bon choix. Personne n'a à s'effacer pour le reste du monde même si cela peut paraître égoïste. L'inverse peut être tout aussi vrai.

- Je suis vraiment désolée..., murmura la jeune femme d'une voix sourde.

- Retournons à la BGU pour nous reposer. Nida l'a pilotée jusqu'à la petite dépression là-bas et l'y a fait atterrir. Nous décollerons à l'aube et aviserons. Je suis certain que nous pouvons le faire, leur dit Squall avec une voix posée, bien que tendue.

La Gouvernante hocha la tête. Linoa demeura silencieuse et suivit le jeune SeeD jusqu'à l'université flottante. Leur chez-eux. Sa main serrait fortement celle du jeune homme. Une fine pluie recommença à tomber et les trempa en un rien de temps. Ce ne fut qu'un prétexte pour eux de s'en débarrasser une fois à l'intérieur de leur chambre.

Leurs bouches se cherchèrent, se frôlèrent pour s'unir avec douceur et tendresse. Linoa ferma les yeux et laissa ses mains partir à la conquête du torse du jeune SeeD tandis que ce dernier s'allongeait sur le lit. Il enfouit le visage dans son cou pour y parsemer des petits baisers et effacer les quelques gouttes de pluie ayant glissé de ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Ses doigts redessinèrent les courbes de sa belle, le tout avec lenteur, ce qui était étonnant vu la fougue qu'ils avaient eue pour se déshabiller mutuellement. La faute à l'orage ? Au désespoir ?

La jeune Sorcière laissa échapper un gémissement; leurs caresses devenaient plus hardies, leurs corps manifestaient plus clairement ce langage connu d'eux seuls. Squall inversa leurs positions et s'affaira à la taquiner, la séduire, du bout de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de son souffle. Linoa ne demeurait pas en reste... Chaque minute était consacrée à la création de leur symphonie, décomposée en plusieurs mouvements en accord avec ceux de leurs cœurs.

Au fil de la lame du Temps, qui se comptait en heures, ils s'unirent, s'aimèrent jusqu'à oublier le reste. Le monde pouvait bien mourir; eux aussi, d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils seraient toujours ensemble, d'une manière que même un dieu ne pouvait pas contester. C'est avec douceur qu'ils s'apaisèrent en cette étreinte tendre et amoureuse. Juste avant de fermer les yeux pour rejoindre Morphée, Squall caressa une dernière fois les reins de sa promise. Elle désunit son bassin du sien et se nicha un peu plus confortablement contre lui. Elle plongea avec lui dans le sommeil...

Elle ne prit pas le même chemin que lui.

Sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Ses muscles se relâchèrent quelque peu. Elle flottait dans un cocon chaud... puis se mit à marcher dans une obscurité piquetée çà et là de petites lueurs rouges. Linoa n'était pas très rassurée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de ça. Les chuchotements qui accompagnaient ses pas d'habitude se manifestèrent. Pourtant, là, la jeune Sorcière sentait qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite...

Les murmures furent plus clairs, plus intelligibles. Non, en vérité, une seule personne lui parlait. Une seule entité à la voix aussi vibrante que du cristal. Linoa eut l'impression qu'elle lui fouillait l'âme. Elle tendit l'oreille pour tenter de mieux la comprendre.

Ce qui fut l'occasion pour la Voix d'établir un contact définitif avec elle.

Une onde glaciale sillonna le long de son être et la paralysa. Si elle avait été dans son corps, Linoa aurait cru étouffer. La Voix se fit plus présente et commença – ou recommença ? – à raconter une histoire :

- C'était il y a très, très longtemps, quand le Monde était à peine Monde sous mes mains. En tant que divinité, je l'ai accouché pour que la Vie fût. J'affrontai de nombreux monstres afin de le rendre enfin viable pour les Humains.

La jeune Sorcière pâlit. Cette voix... Cette manière de conter les faits...

- Je me suis endormi pour récupérer mes pouvoirs. La mort n'est que le commencement de la Vie, et je le sais en tant que Créateur, Nécromancien. La Vie, quant à elle, est une prolifération de la Mort... Je m'en rendis compte en me réveillant de mon long sommeil, bien des siècles plus tard. Les Humains s'étaient multipliés... Ils étaient devenus trop nombreux. Ils menaçaient Hyne... Alors j'en tuai, j'en brûlai pour mieux les préserver.

_C'est... C'est..._

La Voix l'emplissait toute entière et continuait à lui narrer son histoire :

- Malheureusement, il y en avait beaucoup trop. Je perdis, et je fus obligé de léguer la moitié de mon corps en guise de dédommagement. Après tout, j'étais parvenu à tuer énormément d'Humains avant d'être vaincu... Je ne pus qu'accepter, mais je me sauvai avec le reste de ma chair... ainsi que toute ma magie. Il était hors de question que je la leur offre, même de moitié... Mon don et mes actions poussèrent les Humains à s'entretuer, à vouloir s'approprier la moitié de mon corps qu'ils possédaient. Ils n'étaient hélas pas du tout mûrs pour toucher à l'art de la Vie et de la Mort... Tu sais de quoi je parle, toi, Sorcière qui est détentrice de mon Savoir et de mon Pouvoir...

_Les guerres Occultes. Oh oui, je sais..._

- Le roi Zebalga fut le vainqueur. Il prit soin de cacher la moitié de mon corps. Hélas, la guerre avait duré tellement longtemps, et la magie que j'avais scellée dans l'autre moitié s'était évaporée. Les Humains ne mirent donc jamais la main dessus... et à ce jour, j'erre sans but, sauf celui de veiller sur les détenteurs et détentrices de ce pouvoir que j'ai consenti à insuffler à quelques-uns de leurs ancêtres...

Soudain, Linoa fut éblouie par une lumière pourpre, mais assez douce. Elle cria en rouvrant les yeux, non pas parce que l'être qui l'observait était horrible, mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'était que pure énergie. Aucun visage, ou bien mille. Pas de silhouette distincte, Hyne en possédait des milliers. Le premier Nécromancien, le créateur de ce monde auquel il avait aussi offert son nom, lui parla à nouveau :

- Tu es la seule à avoir atteint la Canonisation complète à cette époque. Edéa n'a jamais été au bout du processus.

Linoa frémit. Oui, c'était vrai. Quant à Adel, personne n'en savait rien. Lorsque l'équipe l'avait vaincu(e), il ou elle n'avait jamais été au-delà des quelques sorts qu'il ou elle lançait, ainsi qu'attaques physiques. Il ou elle était plus occupé(e) à tenter d'absorber Linoa pour ne faire qu'un(e) avec elle...

- Hyne est en danger. Tu ne désires pas te sacrifier pour sauver mon monde, alors je vais devoir t'y forcer.

- Non... Pitié, non... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça... Squall..., commença à dire Linoa d'une voix étranglée en tombant à genoux.

- Dans cette vie-là, vous ne serez jamais heureux ensemble. Il finira par mourir avant toi, et tu sombreras dans un chaos sans fond. Tu tueras le fils d'Ellone et Seifer en cherchant à t'approprier ses pouvoirs légués par sa mère, et jamais il ne pourra donner naissance à sa fille. Celle-ci ne mettra jamais au monde Artemisia. Et alors, la Boucle sera rompue. Hyne succombera.

- Artemisia... ? hoqueta Linoa, qui ne comprenait pas.

- Celle que vous surnommez Ultimécia (2), la Sorcière du Temps. Il s'agit de l'arrière-petite-fille d'Ellone et de Seifer.

_Hyne Tout Puissant..._

La jeune Sorcière était effarée. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Ellone et Seifer ? Artemisia, l'arrière-petite-fille d'Ellone ? Et elle... Elle hurla son désespoir :

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de vivre enfin heureuse ? Retirez-moi ces pouvoirs ! Je vous les rends ! Faites-en ce que vous voulez, je n'en veux pas !

Elle éclata en sanglots et plaqua ses mains sur son visage. D'une voix triste, le Sorcier lui murmura :

- Je ne peux pas. Toi seule es assez puissante pour sauver Hyne. De plus, c'est le seul moyen pour toi de préserver celui que tu aimes...

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce qui ne peut se réaliser dans cette vie peut arriver dans une autre..., lui répondit le Sorcier.

Elle discerna comme un sourire dans sa voix. Elle déglutit.

- Dans une autre... vie ?

- Tu es immortelle. Squall mourra, mais la Mort n'est que le commencement de la Vie... Tu dois la sauvegarder aussi, car désormais, vous êtes deux en toi...

Linoa hoqueta de surprise. Elle porta la main à son ventre au sein de ce rêve délirant qui n'en était pas un. D'une voix douce, Hyne lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas la force d'y aller de toi-même. Je te possède pour t'y conduire. Laisse ton Familier, Angel, te lancer « Sélénium » pour une protection totale.

À partir de ce moment précis, Linoa perdit le contrôle d'elle-même, de son corps, de son âme. Elle était à peine capable de suivre ce que le Sorcier l'obligeait à faire. Même s'il paraissait très affaibli, il avait assez de force pour la clouer sur place et pour lui inspirer une forme de respect malgré ce qu'il était en train de faire. De lui-même, son corps se leva, se redressa en position assise. Il s'habilla puis alla réveiller Angel après s'être lancé « Aura ». La chienne fixa sa maîtresse avec un gémissement plaintif, mais tout comme elle, sembla se retrouver dénuée de volonté propre. Elle lui jeta « Sélénium », puis ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeil artificiel. Linoa quitta la pièce – enfin, elle vit que son corps le faisait dans un seul et ultime but.

Se rendre au Lunatic Pandora.

X

XXX

X

Ce dédale de couloirs verts, jaunes et bleus. Cette lumière maladive qui pesait sur les épaules. Ce froid constant même aux étages les plus – superficiels. La lueur pourpre émanant du Pilier de Cristal, qui pulsait au rythme des pas de la jeune Sorcière.

Elle était terrorisée... et tout comme lorsqu'Ultimécia l'avait possédée, elle était incapable de décider de quoi que ce soit. La morsure du minéral transparent sur ses mains quand elle les posa dessus. En elle, Hyne lui demandait de lui pardonner. Il devait agir pour le bien de la planète, celui de ces Humains qu'il avait fini par vraiment apprécier... et celui de Squall et Linoa. De ce petit être grandissant en elle qui, aux dires du Sorcier, avait une destinée qui détruirait Hyne si jamais il venait à naître maintenant, tout comme sa mère.

Cette sensation d'être aspirée dans ce bloc de glace et de « sel » érigé juste pour elle par le Pilier de Cristal, qui « veillait » tout derrière. Ce froid mordant qui la dévora de l'intérieur et ralentit les cadences de son cœur aussi affolé qu'un oiseau. Les yeux d'Hyne voyaient tout du point de vue du corps de la jeune femme... et elle aussi, mais en tant que spectatrice de sa propre chair. Une envie de dormir, assez puissante, la figea un peu plus encore. La détresse, le désespoir, la peur, la douleur se diluèrent petit à petit dans ce cocon qui contenait son souffle de vie à chaque seconde qui filait...

Au moment où sa conscience se cristallisa sous forme d'un diamant d'un sommeil qui serait long, elle entendit la Voix d'Hyne :

- Tu retrouveras ton aimé dans une autre vie, avec le fruit de votre amour, je te le promets. Je te le promets...

Elle ne perçut pas le silence pesant des lieux tandis que le Pilier rougeoyait et achevait la Cristallisation – ce n'était pas une cryogénisation au sens propre. Elle ne vit pas les heures passer, ne se rendit pas compte qu'au-dehors, le climat s'apaisait enfin. La pluie de monstres n'aurait pas lieu. Linoa n'entendit pas les hurlements de souffrance pure de Squall lorsqu'il débarqua au sein du Lunatic Pandora et qu'il aperçut le cocon de glace dans lequel elle siégeait. Elle ne vit pas sa douleur, ni celle de ses amis encore vivants, comme Zell, Selphie, Edéa, Nida, Shu...

Elle n'assista pas au vol de ses pouvoirs par un Dr Geyser peu scrupuleux. Averti par un Shumi – de manière accidentelle – alors qu'il était dans le village pour y chercher quelques cristaux qu'on ne trouvait que dans ce dernier pour ses expériences, il avait entendu parler de l'affaire et s'était précipité à Esthar, dans son laboratoire afin d'inventer une machine qui serait capable de copier les pouvoirs de Linoa. Après tout, il y était parvenu pour Ellone...

Linoa n'était plus « là ». Elle était en « sommeil »... Tout comme l'avait été Hyne il y a très, très longtemps.

Le temps passa avec paresse, s'embourba parfois dans ses méandres. Squall succomba à son tour quelques mois plus tard en essayant de sauver son père des griffes de Galbadiens peu scrupuleux. Ils étaient issus d'un groupuscule qui s'était formé pour « éradiquer tous les Esthariens ». Après tout, c'était de leur faute si dernièrement, il y avait eu tant de morts... et le jeune SeeD de Balamb n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler.

Cependant, Hyne était sauve.

Tandis que les événements poursuivaient leur cours au travers des yeux d'autres personnes dont les destins s'accomplirent d'une façon ou d'une autre, que la Vie et la Mort s'entremêlaient jusqu'à ce que les Ténèbres finissent par engloutir de manière temporaire Hyne, Linoa dormait. Elle n'était consciente de rien.

À son cou, la bague Cronos brillait faiblement... de même que cette larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et qui s'était figée en même temps que sa propriétaire lorsque la Cristallisation avait débuté. Cette larme représentait l'essence de son âme.

L'Amour d'une Sorcière, le plus Absolu qu'il soit, même dans la détresse, la colère et la haine.

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) C'est le dieu qui aurait créé ce monde ainsi que les hommes, pour rappel.

(2) Artemisia est le prénom en version italienne et germanique d'Ultimécia des jeux. Donc j'ai jugé bon que cela pouvait être son prénom... et Ultimécia son pseudonyme. Artemisia vient du grec Artémis, qui est la déesse de la Lune et de la chasse.

* * *

_**Oui, le two-shot se termine là... mais l'histoire, elle, continue. Il y aura une petite fic en trois parties sur Quistis, qui expliquera exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour elle et Irvine. Un OS sur Ellone est prévu, bien sûr, de même que sur Ultimécia. Sinon, je ne sais pas exactement s'il y aura d'autres OS. Le tout grandit en fonction des besoins de mon projet.**_

_**Vous désirez savoir ce qu'il se passe pour Linoa, Squall et les autres ? Alors je vous donne rendez-vous dans la section Kingdom Hearts. Une fic est prévue sur Linoa, entre autres. Pour en savoir plus, informez-vous sur mon projet sur les héroïnes de KH. Un lien vers mon blog est publié dans mon profil. Ce projet est colossal, mais mon imagination en est la cause...**_


End file.
